No voy a negarme
by Kaoruxchan
Summary: Kabuto se siente celoso de Sasuke y no sabe que hacer para poder acercarse más a Orochimaru, sin embargo todo da un giro inesperado ¿Acaso el Sannin...? - One-shot, Yaoi lemon - Orochikabu


Bueno, aquí vengo con un orochikabu, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, pertenece a kishimoto-sama

**Advertencia: **Este one-shot es yaoi lemon, si no te gusta no leas

**-No voy a Negarme.**

Otro aburrido día en este monótono lugar...bueno, eso habría dicho hace ya dos años y medio, últimamente todo ha cambiado, no se si para mejor, no se si para peor, pero de lo único que quiero estar seguro es que en verdad me quieres, y no estas conmigo simplemente por un capricho¿O acaso lo soy...Orochimaru-sama?

Es de mañana, voy caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de las celdas, viendo como los prisioneros tras las rejas claman por libertad, con sus rostros desgarrados y sus vidas con un futuro más bien oscuro, ante tanto griterío, me muestro indiferente, como siempre, generalmente no acostumbro a mostrarme como soy en realidad frente a esas escorias. Al casi salir del lugar, escucho un golpe seco...de seguro estas entrenando con Sasuke-kun, si, otro ruido mas fuerte me lo confirma, todas las mañanas es lo mismo. En un principio siempre estaba presente en la sesiones, pero al verte cerca de ese Uchiha, sentía como algo en mi pecho ardía, apretaba mis manos y mis dientes con fuerza¿que era eso¿Acaso eran celos? no, jamás, no debo sentirme así y menos por culpa de él, al fin y al cabo, tú sólo quieres su cuerpo, jamás te ha interesado la persona que hay en él.

Llego a mi zona de trabajo, reviso unos cuantos papeles que habían sobre el escritorio, otro de los prisioneros murió, montón de debiluchos, Orochimaru-sama les va a hacer una visita y de por sí caen inconscientes con su sola presencia...sigo ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando algo me interrumpe...es tu voz...

-Kabuto - me llamas con tu tono grave de siempre, llegas un poco agitado, al parecer el entrenamiento estuvo duro, puesto que venias bastante sudado y respirando algo apresurado.

-¿Que ocurre Orochimaru-sama? - te pregunto algo preocupado, aunque no quiero hacerlo notar.

-Quería saber si tenias listos los exámenes médicos que le hiciste a Sasuke-kun - otra vez, ya tenias que nombrar a ese idiota, al principio no me desagradaba...pero hay algo en él, que hace que tenga un cierto aire de rechazo para que sea tu siguiente contenedor.

-Aún no, pero no se preocupe, había venido acá para terminarlo -

Me miras algo enojado y te sientas resignado en un sillón que estaba algo cercano a la puerta, se nota que estás cansado y en parte es por culpa de ese mocoso, suspiras largamente, yo sólo me limito a observarte.

-Sasuke-kun a avanzado más rápido de lo que yo pensaba, eso me tiene mas que satisfecho, pero hay algo que él no puede...más bien que no quiere darme, y a estas alturas eso ya me esta hartando - sin entender un poco lo que decías te doy la espalda para revisar unos apuntes pegados en un mural, a los segundos siento como te vas incorporando y empiezas a avanzar hacia a mi.

-¿Y que es eso que Sasuke-kun no le quiere dar Orochimaru-sama? - En lugar de alguna respuesta, siento como tus brazos me atraen más a ti y como acercas peligrosamente tu boca a mi oído.

-¿En verdad quieres saber que es...Kabuto? -

-s...si - digo con algo de dificultad debido al peligroso contacto

Nunca me dijiste que era, en lugar de eso, sentí como tus manos recorría mi pecho por debajo de mi polera y tu boca besaba sin pudor algún punto de mi cuello.

En lugar de atinar a decir algo tan sólo me limito a apoyar las manos en la pared, apoyas tu peso en mi y ambos chocamos contra el muro de cemento, fue tan rápido el golpe que mis anteojos se trisaron levemente, puedo sentir el frío de la pared recorrer mi ser, pero al mismo tiempo, siento el calor de tu cuerpo pegado al mío, mientras tus hábiles manos siguen recorriendo mi pecho, en un movimiento rápido me giras y quedamos de frente...no me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos, se siente raro estar así contigo, pero me gusta. Desvío la mirada algo avergonzado, me sentí como un tonto ante tal infantil gesto que te estaba brindando.

Al acto, me percato de que una de tus manos se posa sobre mi mejilla y me hace levantar la vista, de inmediato nuestros ojos entran en contacto directo...siempre he pensado que los tuyos son hermosos, tiene bellas curvaturas y líneas finas y precisas que los hacen ver elegantes y amenazadores a la vez, al fin, esos ojos, me están observando a mi...solo a mi...

-Supongo que ya te quedo claro - Me dices refiriéndote al tema de Sasuke-kun

Asiento con la cabeza con algo de dificultad, de un momento a otro me doy cuenta que voy a ser utilizado, pero... ¿No ha sido siempre así? siempre he estado a tu disposición y esta vez no es la excepción. Algo temeroso pero con decisión, rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos y acerco mi rostro al tuyo, nuestras respiraciones se combinan debido a la poca distancia que nos separan, estas impaciente, y te das el gusto de romperla atrapando mi boca con la tuya. El contacto en un principio fue suave, pero luego siento como tu prominente lengua trata de hacerse paso dentro de mi boca, la abro un poco para darte libre acceso, nuestros sabores se combinan y nuestras lenguas se enroscan de forma sensual. Me pongo ansioso, y eso empieza a notarse casi imperceptiblemente en mi entrepierna.

Nos separamos algo agitados, me miras fijamente y no me dices nada, maldito silencio ¡Dime algo! Aunque sea un te quiero, no me importa si es uno vacío y sin sentimientos, por que al menos lo escuche salido de tus labios, palabras vacías dedicadas sólo para mí.

Y claro, en lugar de decirme algo me arrastras al sillón en el que anteriormente estabas sentado, me sacas la polera y me recuestas ahí, posicionas tus caderas sobre las mías y me quitas los anteojos...aún sigo avergonzado ante todo esto, es tan extraño, desde siempre he deseado estar así contigo, y ahora que es el momento no soy capaz de reaccionar.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Kabuto? - Me preguntas con cierto aire de preocupación, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta y me miras extrañado.

-No me ocurre nada, es que es raro estar así -

Acercas tu boca a mi cuello, y te detienes ahí -¿Así como? – me preguntas y acto seguido empiezas a hacerme chupetones en el cuello.

-mmm- creo que es lo único que atino a decir, debido a que dejaste mi cuello y comenzaste a concentrarte en mi pecho.

Me lames y tocas con desesperación, como si al fin pudieras liberar instintos guardados por años dentro de ti y al fin podías dejarlos salir a la luz, minutos mas tarde, nuestras ropas sobraban y ya habían sido lanzadas por el aire, obviamente ya lo has hecho antes porque tienes total dominio ante esta situación.

No puedo evitar mirarte descaradamente y casi con la boca abierta, tu cuerpo es hermoso, bien definido y con los músculos marcados de forma perfecta, te hice un examen completo...mirándote de arriba hacia abajo, obviamente te diste cuenta de eso, te lanzas sobre mi y comienzas a besarme con pasión. De inmediato siento como tu miembro completamente excitado esta rozando el mío en iguales condiciones, no puedo evitar gemir en tu boca, aprietas mis labios con tus dientes con fuerza, al parecer mi gemido provoco una que otra reacción en ti, de pronto...siento como de a poco te vas alejando y te enfocas en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, me separas un poco las piernas, ya sé lo que viene y trato de relajarme, en seguida siento como un dedo intruso esta ya introducido en mi entrada y me sobresalto ante eso.

-Kabuto, si no te relajas le quitarás la diversión a esto – me dices algo enojado pero divertido a la vez, no pude evitar sonrojarme ¿Desde cuando me he puesto tan…sensible?

Trato de hacerte caso, cierro mis ojos y al rato logro acostumbrarme al intruso, cuando te das cuenta de ello no dudas en introducir el segundo dedo, y yo por mi parte no pude evitar soltar un gritito, estaba nervioso, y se notaba en demasía.

Sin embargo, me acabo de dar cuenta que, a pesar de ser sólo sexo, te has preocupado por mí, si hubiese sido cualquier otro no se hubiera preocupado de…bueno, prepararme, y tu si lo haz hecho… ¿Es que me estoy haciendo ilusiones o qué?

Ahora tus ya tres dedos comienzan a moverse en mi interior, tanteando en diferentes puntos y moviéndose de forma lenta en semicírculos, ya no me molestan nada, al contrario, lo único que me hacen sentir es placer, pero…sé que no se comparan en nada con lo que viene después.

Tus manos se alejaron por completo de mi trasero y se situaron en mis caderas, puedo sentir como la punta de tu miembro roza mi entrada y eso hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo, tengo la sensación de que mi corazón esta a punto de salirse debido a la fuerza con la que late.

De a poco empiezas a introducirlo en mi interior, no puedo evitar arquear mi espalda y apretar los ojos con fuerza, me miras con tu sonrisa satisfecha de siempre y humedeces tu labio inferior con tu lengua, cuando te percatas de que ya no me duele, introduces tu miembro de lleno en mí y comienzas a moverte lentamente, me reincorporo y busco apoyo en tus hombros, me aferro a ellos mientras tu sigues moviéndote un poco mas rápido.

No soy idiota, me doy cuenta como tratas de esconder tus propios gemidos, y en parte me molesta, sé que no eres de hierro…alguna reacción tenía que tener en ti. Comienzo a gemir en tu oído de forma sensual, suspiros y jadeos interminables, diciendo tu nombre con la respiración entrecortada…al final hicieron lo que yo quería.

Comienzas a gemir mientras tus manos aprieta mi trasero hundiéndolo más en tu prominente erección, me aferro fuertemente a tu espalda jadeando sin control, sentía como el sudor recorría todo mi cuerpo mientras tu te movías mas rápido y yo sin problema podía seguirte el ritmo, nuestros pechos se frotaban incansablemente y a ratos podía sentir que tu corazón latía igual de rápido que el mío.

Seguimos moviéndonos sin parar un momento más, y al rato siento como una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi miembro, y al instante me vacío en nuestros vientres, tú te mueves un poco más y terminas dentro de mí, de golpe, dejas caer el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío…y así nos quedamos, acostados en el sillón, tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, no puedo evitar abrazarte con fuerza y sonreír de forma satisfecha, ya que pude compartir mi primera vez junto a ti, aunque sé que para ti no debió significar nada, sin embargo…me siento feliz.

Te levantas y vas a buscar tus ropas, y también te diste el trabajo de recoger las mías y entregármelas, otra vez, el sonrojo estúpido.

-No ha estado mal, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido -

¿En verdad me dijiste eso? No puedo creerlo… quizás…eso sea una oportunidad para mí.

-Pero ahora, necesito que tengas los resultados de los exámenes de Sasuke-kun, necesito saber si su cuerpo esta en condiciones óptimas para ser mi contenedor…hazlo ahora y date prisa –

-En dos horas más se los iré a dejar a su habitación, Orochimaru-sama –

-Bien me parece -

Veo como sales de la habitación y cierras la puerta de golpe…quizás, no tenga esperanzas contigo, pero si puedo hacerte feliz entonces lo demás no me importa, yo sólo vivo para ti… podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, por que yo jamás me negaré.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Y así es como concluye mi loca idea xD un dia, estaba bañándome (XD) y pensé…podría escribir un one-shot orochikabu o.o y así me quedo espero que les guste, por que la verdad pasó harto tiempo hasta que me decidiera a subirlo

Sayo !


End file.
